Persona Duality: The Extra Materials
by Sraosha
Summary: A series of extra chapters to expand on the Persona Duality universe. Here, I will explore the pasts of the characters and even the island itself. However, Kyle has developed a virtual reality combat simulator and is testing it out with certain opponents. Shin Megami Tensei and it's many spin offs provide plenty of adversaries for our heroes...can they beat them?
1. Extra Chapter 1: The Dawn of Lucille

**AN: **Chapter 65 is nearing completion. Yet it has occured to me that on my deviant art page are 'bonus' chapters that I never did upload here. So for those of you who'd like to see them, here they come!

The first one I wrote for some background detail on the island's early days. If you've been reading, you'll have noticed the name 'Lucille' crops up quite a lot. As well as Blaine's girlfriend Lucy (middle name Victoria - read this chapter and you'll see why this is significant), there's Lucille Hill outside Clairdol and Lucille Valley High School. So this chapter will shed some light on how the name Lucille got so popular.

Also coming up is the story written by Eugene Dwight that Serena discovered. Unlike this one, it's rather important to the story's plot, so it will contain some spoilers. A third extra chapter I intend to upload is Other World's Dan's life prior to the story's beginning. Another I started writing months ago was about Blaine's father, Timothy. As stated in the summary, I intend to throw in some cameo battles, just for fun. Nemissa from Soul Hackers is definitely going to feature (with her 'sexy defines her' moveset), and I'm thinking of a SMT: IV fight.

* * *

**Extra Chapter 1: Dawn of Lucille**

_Extract from 'Foundation of Motion: Origins of Motus Island - 2010 Edition'_

The exact date of the island's discovery is unknown. However, it was not until the early 16th century AD that knowledge of it spread. The period before New Motus City shall be referred to as the 'Colony Century', covering the building of the first settlement to 1612. In this time, rapid development occured in all of the five known settlements. Each of them begin as only a small gathering of close-knit families seeking new opportunities, yet as people moved, they grew into vast townships.

The towns were officially named around 1510. Farawell, the largest at the time, was founded by a German-born farmer called Dirk Farawell. Studies indicate he was an educated man, fluent in several world languages, and he used his linguistic aptitude to build ties with the other four towns. It has been suggested that this lead to the unification of the city. Dirk, during his time on the island, married the younger Clara Asherton, and fathered three children - Klaus, Bridget, and Laurence. At the time, while Farawell, Saragel, Nova Albion, Takanawa and Legarte existed as small settlements, there was a sixth town build far away from them that lacked a name. The people there were trying to build a peaceful place to live, that avoided the hectic life of the growning settlements.

Dirk Farawell wrote in his only surviving diary of meeting the leader of that village. At this time, he struggled with his accent, and it took several attempts at the town hall to be granted an audience with Edgar Bridges. Dirk, despite slight embarassment, invited Edgar and his wife Lucille to have dinner with Dirk's family. Edgar accepted the invitation - after being tempted to visit the newly constructed Farawell Cathedral.

While Edgar's village did not become part of the city, it still holds great importance. Edgar came from England, yet he was not interested in Nova Albion's elitism. He did, however, have plenty of money to spend on constructing his village. Many spoke of his charming good looks, and some women were greatly disappointed to learn he was already spoken for. His wife was said to be a 'vindictive madam' until Edgar's charms won her over. She was a tailor's daughter, and disobeyed her father's wishes to join her husband on the island. Their marriage took place shortly before he announced his plans to travel to Motus Island, and it was reportedly a low-key ceremony with few guests.

The day after Edgar agreed to dine with Dirk's family, he and his wife went for a walk up the village's nearby hill. Maps of the island were rudimentary, and the hill had not been fully explored. Yet Edgar was always up for adventure. He and Lucille did not expect to encounter anything untoward, yet near the summit they found something that shocked them to the core. A seventeen year old girl, with raven black hair, covered in blood. Her dress was ripped and ragged, and the blood was pouring from a severe dagger wound. Yet, the girl clutched a baby girl in her arms. The infant was unaware of her mother's condition, innocently touching her face.

It was too late to fetch a doctor. The lady, touched by Edgar's attempts to save her life, briefly touched upon the sad series of events that led her here. It seems she was forced into a marriage with the baby's father, who resented the burden of raising a child. This resentment turned to madness, and attempted to stab the baby with a dagger. However, the lady managed to protect her child and pushed her husband into the river. Alas, the dagger had pierced her stomach instead. It was a miracle she had made it so far up the hill.

When asked why she went up the mountain after such dire circumstances, she replied: "I had to show her the dawn for the first time." The sun's gentle rays filled the scene with light, and despite her pain, the mother smiled at her baby's glee. Her body had finally reached it's limits, and she expired. Before she departed, she revealed her name. Claire. The baby's name was Dolly.

From then on, Edgar and Lucille adopted Dolly. They had to turn down the dinner invitation after all, due to the responsibilities of raising a child. Their village never did grow as large as the others, but peace and quiet were all their inhabitants needed. Years afterwards, Lucille gave birth to her own daughter, Victoria. This finally prompted Edgar to make a decision - the town needed a name. Thus, Clairdol Village was truly born. In honour of both Dolly's birth mother and her adoptive mother, the hill was named Lucille Hill. Edgar's family lived in peace, away from the hustle and bustle of what would become New Motus City.

To this day, the name Lucille has remained popular within the city. This has influenced plenty of prominent people throughout it's history. Lucille Valley High School in Legarte, whilst an indirect example, is one of the highest ranking secondary schools in the entire city. It has been claimed that Victoria Bridge's descendants later lived in the United States of America, yet there is no proof of this. Dolly's descendants also faded into obscurity, due to their family's low key profile.


	2. Extra Chapter 2: The Forgotten Land

**AN: **As said in the previous chapter, this one is filled with spoilers regarding later events of the story. Located with the book Serena found in the library, this text reveals the Divine Spark locations, and the fate of Amurdad. Some rather...grisly details are present, so be warned. Rest assured, the other Extra Materials will not take such a dark tone.

* * *

**Extra Chapter 2: The Forgotten Town**

_An extract from 'Tales of Motus Island', 1713_

**This is a peculiar fantasy tale fabricated by the hallucinogetic ramblings of a malnourished, penniless writer. Ever since the discovery of this tale, a few obsessive scholars have attempted to verify the truth behind what this man speaks of. While some of the incidents do have real parallels, many of the details have been exaggerated. Therefore, we implore our readers to regard this Tale as pure imagination, and not historical canon.**

It has been one full cycle of the seasons since we purged our glorious island of the disgusting town straight from the underworld, a land of sin and depravity. Even just remembering that foul place makes me sick to my stomach, let alone all that has happened since. When I was there, I saw them peforming inhuman witchcraft dances. I had no idea what they were doing at the time, but my friend Joseph told me they were trying to awaken some sort of devil inside their black hearts. If every single one of them pullled it off, the planet would suffer total chaos, unable to control it's destructive nature. Every single inhabitant was a twisted being, with no right to deem themselves a human being. Their bizarre, ungodly clothes, their way of speaking, all of it was an affront to the human species.  
That is why I was glad to partake in the destruction of Amurdad.

The idea that we could erase it from the annals of time, and prevent their malice from spreading all over Mother Earth, tempted me too much for me to ignore. So I gladly took up my weapon and aided my friends. I can't even remember how many I killed, but I even cut off the head of a child, stabbed an elderly man to death, and drowned a woman carrying a child. It may sound cruel to you, whoever is reading this, but I had no regrets back then. In my head, I convinced myself killing that woman would prevent the birth of any more monsters. The despicable leader, Nihane Kronos, I could not find. Yet, his home was burnt to the ground, and I heard no record of his escape. He would have succumbed to our righteous act of justice no matter what he did.

Yet in death, they still plague us. They arrange that brutal, horrific tragedy that struck our holy Catehdral. The brotherhood of priests who worked there were kind, glorious men who put every iota of their energy into upholding the glory of our city. Alas, they met a grisly end. I was there when they were first found by the nuns - their bodies were in pieces. I saw heads cut open, torsos ripped apart, and their blood was everywhere. I have no idea what became of the Cathedral after that - entrance was blocked, and while rumours spread, my acquintances deem it an urban legend. Yet, I'm sure of the truth. Nihane Kronos may be in hell, but he still had the power to slaughter those poor priests. Even now, I'm sure he hungers for vengeance.

Nihane was the man behind that other calamity in Legarte. The Naval Base there was known for fostering true bonds between the soldiers, as if they were kin. They would gladly have died for their comrades. Yet after Amurdad fell, the soldiers started to lose their grip on reality. They began arguing with each other, slowly forgetting their brotherly love. They also refused to leave their base, having even lost their pride in protecting the harbour. Finally, the soldiers grabbed their weapons and tore each other to pieces. Not a single man survived - each one of them was out for blood. It was as bad as the cathedral, if not worse. After it happened, a massive riot broke out on the streets of Legarte. Everyone was blaming each other for what happened to the base, and quite a few lives were lost in the fighting. I nearly became one of the victims, but I managed to get away from those crowds.

After hearing about that catastrophe, I went to Takanawa. I didn't speak any of their languages, but I hoped it would be safe to reside within - until the castle was destroyed! That evil King they spoke of, he fancied becoming the first King of Motus Island! Ridiculous, I know! Even so, everyone at the castle turned on him. Friends who had stuck by him during his childhood heartlessly betrayed him! The entire castle got ransacked, and -good lord! Kronos, what demons have you wrought?

Even worse, at least to me, was the sorry incident in Nova Albion. The Donatella Family were such greedy, arrogant scumsuckers. They constantly bickered with the Albion Family, in blatant attempts to wrestle control of the town. Their son, Olivier, spat on me for having a speck of dirt on my clothes. I have never seen such rudeness before in my years as a vagabond. Even so, they didn't deserve their fate. They were discovered by their servants one morning - slaughtered! The animals entrails staining the imported carpets. The children, skulls cracked open. The eldery, bisected! Who could even think to sink to such depravity?!

That brings me to the tragedy of Saragel. A lovelier coastal town I never did see, but that mayor was a spineless coward who didn't want to join us! His son, and my former friend, aided me in burning down Amurdad's abominable medical centre, filled with all sorts of ungodly cures. His son was a good man, or so I thought. It turns out his father didn't like what he did, and had a few harsh words to say to him. So his son becomes insane, and commits patricide with a rusty harpoon! Then he tried to make himself the mayor - but he was a hopeless leader. He ordered the death of anyone who crossed him!

Then his wife - the woman I once loved - decides she can't let him do what he wants anymore. She shoves him off a cliff, and then she runs away, never to be seen again. Amurdad has robbed me even of Harriet. Lord knows what will happen to this island now - but this is not the end, I can tell you that!

If I stay here, Nihane Kronos will have my blood. I claimed the lives of his people, and now he seeks to wipe us all off the face of the earth, with his cruel dark magic. Once I make a fortune selling my book, I will take the first boat I can off this place. I truly wish I could stay. Yet, that evil man will not rest until the entire world feels his wrath. I won't let him find me. I'll find somewhere else to go. To anyone who finds this, please, do not make our mistake again. Do not destroy any town like Amurdad…in death, they become the weapon they wished they could be in life!

**_Eugene Dwight, Eternal Traveller _**


	3. Extra Chapter 3: Persona Activity Japan

**AN: **The entirety of this document (sans the Amami City portion) was going to be in Chapter 63, but since it was mostly just shout outs to all four Persona games it was cut. Here it is, however. I added an Amami City section mostly because of my playing of Soul Hackers - that and it is implied that Devil Summoner and Persona take place in roughly the same universe.

* * *

**PERSONA: POTENTIAL JAPANESE ACTIVITY**

_Compiled by Grant Hanley of International Masquerade Division_

It has come to our attention that the concept of a Persona may not be unique to New Motus City. Whilst we are unable to travel to any of the following territories, suspicious activity was noted that seems related to Personas and Shadows. The five Japanese locations are as follows:

**Mikage-Cho:**

A fairly large city comprised of six wards. Sister city of a similarly sized American city called Lunarvale. Saeki Electronics & Biological & Electronics Corporation, or simply SEBEC, has a branch here that was ran by Takahisa Kandori. In 1996, he was allegedly involved with a project called the DEVA system. Details have been lost over time, other than a student from St. Hermelin High School called Maki Sonomura was involved. She was said to have spent a good amount of time out of school due to health issues, which contributed to a profoundly unhappy mental state. However, this incident was resolved then, and the city has since returned to normality.

**Sumaru City:**

A seaside city also divided into multiple regions. During 1999, it was believed that spreading rumours to enough people would make them come true. An organisation calling themselves the New World Order, headed by the then-Japanese Foreign Minister Tatsuzoh Sudou, became very active here. Their members included Takahisa Kandori, thought to have died three years prior, and a popular fortune teller named Chizuru Ishigami. Also during this time, it was believed 'JOKER' could be reached by an individual calling themselves on their own cellphone, and he would kill anyone you asked. Individuals from Mikage-cho, a nearby city, were said to be involved with the situation. A number of people seem to recall the city being lifted from the ground, but this has been dismissed as a hallucination by now, and like Mikage-cho, the city has returned to normal.

**Amami City:**

Originally a coastal country town, it was chosen by the government for the **Urban Modernization Project**, completed in 2000. It was redeveloped into a cyber metropolis completely connected by its own online network, developed by the now defunct Algon Soft. Registered ID cards were issued to all residents of the city. Composed of five wards, the city was the site of a virtual reality game called Paradigm X, which allowed it's users to live in an old-fashioned city and order products online, go on virtual tours, gamble, buy pets called 'Mechi' and chat with others in several forums. Primitive by today's standards, at the time it was the envy of the internet world. Yet mysteriously, users of Paradigm X suffered a disease that virtually drained them of their own soul. Around the time of these events, a group of hackers calling themselves the Spookies were publicly outed on TV, and eventually Algon Soft collapsed entirely. With this, Amami City slowly returned to it's old ways, despite the modern buildings. Yet to this date, expert programmers and hackers take up residence there. 'Yuichi' seems to be mentioned often.

**Iwatodai/Tatsumi Port Island:**

This city is located further away from the aforementioned two. It surrounds an island that is connected to the city via a monorail. A secret experiment, shrouded in mystery, occurred in Tatsumi Port Island in 1999. After this, a condition called **Apathy Syndrome** became known to the public, although it did not become widespread until 2009-10. The condition involved the sufferer being unable to move, feed, or care for themselves. They also experience apathy, hence the name. Cases were reported to quickly decrease after Full Moons in the April-November period. After December 31st, a strange cult started to preach about the coming of 'Nyx' - potentially the Greek goddess of the night. Mysteriously, after January 31st of the following year, Apathy Syndrome completely vanished. The truth behind this events is unknown, but the Kirijou Group - an offshoot of the Nanjou Group - appears to have been involved with these incidents. The current head of the group, Mitsuru Kirijou, was involved in a secretive high school organisation called SEES. Two of these members are dead - one before the Apathy Syndrome vanished, and one after.

**Yasoinaba:**

A countryside town, smaller than the previous territories. It lacks tourist interest beyond a traditional hotel called the Amagi Inn. Until March of this year, there were monthly cases of fog, sometimes considered to have adverse affects on the human body. In April of the previous year, two murders were committed that left no evidence of either murderer or the method of murder. The victims were a media announcer whose affair with a politician was revealed shortly prior to her death, and a 3rd year high school student who discovered the first death. The murder investigation carried on until the culprit was arrested - but then it was revealed that this was only a copycat murderer, responsible for the death of an unliked teacher but not the others. From November to December, the fog reached critical levels. There was also a peculiar myth called the **Midnight Channel** being spread around, that involved staring into a TV at midnight whilst raining outside. Details on this are vague, but it was said that a number of disappearances occurred - most notably, that of an 'idol singer' called Rise Kujikawa.

These matters appear to have been resolved, and investigating now is unlikely to be of any value to Aeternus or New Motus City. Other countries have not been examined, but it is a possibility that Persona and Shadows exist beyond New Motus City and Japan.


	4. Extra Chapter 4: Trauma Shadow Report

**AN: **Throughout the story, several unique Shadows have appeared that are remarkably different from the common ones Amara and co. fight. While they are not important to the story (at least, not to the same extent of the Full Moon Shadows of Persona 3 - yet they are a direct inspiration), I've thought of two more that will debut in the story proper very soon (Unblessed Cherub and Melancholic Diva), and as you may have seen in Chapter 66, the Harlequin returned. And thus, all of them will get a chance to fight again, stronger than before. Yet for now, I wrote some things about what the Shadows look like, what they do, and what incidents occured for them to be born from the collective unconciousness. Enjoy!

* * *

**TRAUMA SHADOW REPORT**

_For the attention of A.V. [Archibald Ebert]. Anyone without appropriate clearance to access this document will be prosecuted if they are found with the original, a copy, or attempting to access either. Full details can be found on the 'Restricted Files' guide on the InfoBank server.  
_

_For a comprehensive list of Shadow/Persona abilities and their descriptions, consult 'Skill List' on the same server._

Date: 28/05/12

Author/s: Leanne Grimsby, James Cameron Murdoch, Reiko Kitayama, Naomi Wong

**Introduction  
**

We have uncovered many varieties of Shadows during our intensive research. One of the most distinctive features Shadows possess is a mask, which seems to serve as a means to classify them. For example, there are multiple Balance and Sword Shadows, yet each one of them bears the mask of the Justice Arcana. Dancer and Cupid Shadows likewise fall under the Lovers Arcana. Exceptions to this rule are the Maya Shadows. Due to their relatively shapeless form, we speculate that they are a 'base' form of Shadow that did not transform into more tangible forms. The Basalt Shadows also come in several Arcanas, yet little information can be inferred from them at the time of writing.

Over the course of the last decade, unique Shadows have materialised within the Aeternus Compound. While they still bear the masks that have come to identify Shadows, their forms are entirely unique to them. Via thorough research as part of the Research & Development, we have gathered data on their capabilities in combat situations, their overall behaviour, and the threat they pose to society if they are to escape from the Compound. Our research has also produced intriguing parallels with rather traumatic events in Motus history or legend, and thus, we refer to them hereafter as 'Trauma Shadows'.

**General Notes: None of the Trauma Shadows can be killed via Hama or Mudo based attacks. While some high-tier Shadows have resistances to either or both, they do not appear to be connected. Research was collected via our research team and 'test' Shadows being placed to trigger combat behaviour.**

**1. Trickster Harlequin  
**

**Arcana: Magician **

**Resistances: None**

**Weaknesses: None**

**Skills: Agi, Bufu, Zio, Garu, Aqua, Mudo, Megido**

The weakest of the Trauma Shadows. As the name may suggest, it resembles a clown, and wears the Magician mask. It is capable of casting low-tier elemental magic, as well as Megido, it's strongest attack. Due to it's limited capabilities, we have deemed it a low-risk threat in the potentiality of escaping the Aeternus HQ. If it is by itself, it spends a considerable amount of time juggling with a set of three grey balls. When it is near other targets, it enjoys cycling between each of the low-tier spells. If it considers itself to be in danger, it will cast Megido.

Upon researching circus performers, we came across a story of one concerned individual who was frustrated by the decline in interest in his talent. He attempted to stage a comeback show at a festival in the early 1970's, only for the crowds to largely ignore him. Then he attempted an incredibly high-risk final act, desperate to gain their attention. Unfortunately, it backfired, and his body was cut in half.

**2. Dominating Sorceress  
**

**Arcana: Priestess**

**Resistances: Ice, Elec  
**

**Weaknesses: Fire**

**Skills: Bufu, Mazio, Mind Charge, Bash, Red Wall, Evil Touch, Ghastly Wail**

This is the Priestess of the Trauma Shadows. It appears to be a somewhat gothic looking sorceress riding a black horse, yet whilst the sorceress wears the appropriate mask, the horse appears to be part of the Shadow itself. It is magically focused, capable of amplifying its spells with Mind Charge, as well as the particularly dangerous combination of Evil Touch and Ghastly Wail. While vulnerable to flame, it has the ability to defend itself via Red Wall. It is a low risk to the public, however, due to the low chance of it's Ghastly Wail strategy succeeding.

One textbook uncovered in Appleyard Library, Nova Albion, tells the story of a supposed witch who was said to have cursed all infants she came across after her own children died of sickness. She fled from her pursuers on a black horse, yet not long after she was declared missing, she was discovered in a field dead, the horse nowhere to be seen. For a time after this, there was folklore of a 'demon' horse galloping that same field.

**3. Melancholic Diva  
**

**Arcana: Empress**

**Resistances: None**

**Weaknesses: None**

**Skills: Diarahan, Samarecarm, Masakunda, Matarunda, Marakunda, Heat Riser, Tetrakarn, Makarakarn  
**

This Shadow, of the Empress Arcana, has perhaps the most beautiful appearance. Clad in a tall, flowing black gown with a plunging neckline, it also wears a white feather boa, diamond-studded white gloves, and black high heels. It carries a silver microphone at all times. It's hair is somewhat unorthodox - blue and orange hues swirling together that starts as a bob cut, then becomes a giant ring shape with four long ponytails beneath it. It is never seen fighting alone - it prefers to aid weaker Shadows, when accosted by stronger ones, by healing them and casting debilitating magic on their hunters. Therefore, it is by itself a low priority, yet if it were to aid a group of Shadows, it would be very high risk as it would compromise the efforts of the Ornatu Legion.

Symphonic Street is home to many musicians, some of which have gone on to become world-famous stars. One of these was a popular singer during the Second World War, during which soldiers from across the world came to the island during times of rest for peace and quiet. A depressed singer, who yearned for people to truly understand the meaning of her songs, was considering retiring. Yet one soldier caught her eye, and before he returned to the battlefront, he promised to return with a diamond ring. This brought cheer to her life for the first time in years. Yet all was over when news of his death reached her in 1943. She retired from public life, never to be seen again.

**4. Tainted Yggdrasill  
**

**Arcana: Emperor**

**Resistances: Fire  
**

**Weaknesses: Ice**

**Skills: Agilao, Maragilao, Autumn Call (attacks with it's leaves), Crazy Chain (roots)  
**

One of the few Trauma Shadows to exist in an inhuman form, this one bears the Mask of the Emperor. It appears as a gigantic tree, with black bark and red sharp leaves. The Akashic Vidofnir appears to have an affinity with this Shadow, as it will often perch itself on it's 'branches', and defend it if any other Shadows attempt to conquer it. The Yggdrasill itself can use Agi spells and attack with the leaves, yet it is entirely immobile. However, it has been spotted at various locations in the Aeternus HQ, therefore it is assumed it has limited teleportation abilities. A moderate risk Shadow, due to it's imposing size and strength.

The name 'Yggdrasill' originates from Norse myth, as a tree that provided 'mana' to the world. However, in regards to myths regarding trees within New Motus City, several records exist of trees being used for hangings up until the 18th century when the practice was made illegal. Paranoid citizens believed the wood from these trees, later used in carpentry, would become cursed, yet no evidence suggests anything disastrous occurred beyond this.

**5. Akashic Vidofnir  
**

**Arcana: Hierophant**

**Resistances: Ice, Wind**

**Weaknesses: Fire, Earth  
**

**Skills: Bufula, Mabufula, Garula, Magarula, Diarama  
**

While this could be confused for the 'Eagle' class of Shadows, it is distinguishably different from them due to it's larger size and more colourful plumage. It is a Hierophant, and is nearly always nearby the Tainted Yggdrasill. It possesses Aqua and Garu spells, as well as Diarama in case the Yggdrasill is in danger. It is very nimble, and a skilled flier - and it can cause heavy damage with its wings. By itself, it would be moderate risk, yet if both Vidofnir and Yggdrasill were to emerge together, it would be high risk and would require the Holy Cross or the Commander to dispatch them.

The name 'Vidofnir' is also of Norse origin, as the eagle that perched on the branches of the tree of life. Alas, the aforementioned trees regarding hangings do not involve any stories of eagles. There is, however, a tale of a foreigner who had tamed a particularly loyal eagle. He claimed his feathered friend would always fly back to find him, no matter how far apart they were. However, the tamer was killed during warfare, and the eagle disappeared shortly afterwards.

**6. Malevolent Temptress  
**

**Arcana: Lovers**

**Resistances: All elements except Wind**

**Weaknesses: Wind**

**Skills: Aques, Magnara, Tentarafoo, Sexy Dance**

A particularly foul Shadow of the Lovers Arcana. This Shadow has already escaped from the Aeternus HQ, and during these brief moments of freedom, it has led many men to their deaths. Reports state it targets widowers by disguising itself as their late wives and mimicking their speech. As Shadows are incapable of their own speech, it is presumed the Temptress can reach through their minds to say phrases familiar to them. Once it has discarded it's disguise, it takes the form of a tall female, wearing a blood-red dress with black love hearts 'stitched' into it, a Lovers mask on it's face, and it's hair is a very impressive red mane, streaked with black. Even in this form, it can still charm and confuse enemies. Alas, it appears to be men who can fall victim to their wiles. Beside this, it can wreak havoc with Aqua and Earth magic. This Shadow has already been termed high risk, yet for reasons unknown, it has always returned to Aeternus HQ instead of being destroyed.

Tales of love are everywhere a person could look, especially those involving seductive ladies leading men to their death. Yet one story stood out. A widow, who had a happy marriage with a perfect man, started to fling herself at any man who took an interest - and even those who didn't. This behaviour continued endlessly, as she grew more alone, without anyone to save her from her despair. Finally, she committed suicide in front of her husband's grave, yet her ghost was said to still be hunting for men.

**7. Ixion Stallion  
**

**Arcana: Chariot**

**Resistances: Phys, Fire (Null)  
**

**Weaknesses: Ice  
**

**Skills: Rampage, Power Charge, Balzac, Tarukaja  
**

This Shadow resembles neither man nor beast. Rather, it is in the guise of a motorcycle, bearing a Chariot Mask. As with the Vidofnir and Yggdrasill, it has a close bond with another Trauma Shadow - the Macabre Rider. They engage enemies in combat using teamwork, as the Rider will enhance the Stallion's offence whilst the Stallion will manoeuvre away from enemy attacks. Due to this synergism, we have classed it as high risk, as it's speed and strength can easily overwhelm its enemies.

We have looked into the motorcycle gangs of Kanaloa, prior to the destruction. One surprising story consists of two men, both seasoned riders, recklessly rding all over town for the thrill of driving. Yet there were countless people who raved about them, due to their kind nature - often, they would stop racing to break up fights, and even save children from peril. They met their end in a tragic fire, as whilst they were carrying people in an apartment block to safety, the ceiling above them collapsed. If they had not sacrificed themselves, over a hundred people could have died in their place.

**8. Unblessed Cherub  
**

**Arcana: Justice**

**Resistances: Light (Repel)  
**

**Weaknesses: Dark (Presumed)  
**

**Skills: Hamaon, God's Judgment, Megidola, Summon (Conviction Sword - Heaven's Blade, Sky Balance - Mediarama)**

This is a Justice Shadow, and it is considered by almost all that have witnessed it as the most abominable in appearance. Three giant angelic stone heads hovering in the air, connected by bizarre organic 'wires' to a decorative shining halo, which itself has the Justice mask spinning around on it's edge. Beneath these heads is it's body, a mostly stationary statue that has what can only be described as 'patchwork' appearance. The hands and feet constantly spin around, and it has many angel wings placed randomly over it - on an elbow, on a wrist, on the middle of it's back, on it's heel, on it's chest, etc. These all flap at irregular speeds, giving a very disturbing effect. Offensively, it is incredibly dangerous, due to its fondness of casting Hamaon and Megidola on unsuspecting targets and the ability to summon lesser Shadows to aid it. It is incredibly high risk, and thus if it were to escape, we suggest the Ater Vox being the ones to neutralise the threat. It seems to react badly to enemies casting Mudo magic, and will use either Conviction Sword or Sky Balance to absorb the impact.

While religious stories are rife within the city, we have come across one that may relate to the origin of the Cherub. In the 1600's, three priests slowly sank into depravity as they became increasingly unable to function without blessings from their god. They were said to conduct incredibly outrageous and violent behaviour upon others and themselves, in their desperation to have heavenly visions. They were swiftly excommunicated, and later were found dead in front of a statue of Jesus Christ.

**9. Demonic Compendium  
**

**Arcana: Hermit**

**Resistances: None  
**

**Weaknesses: None  
**

**Skills: Summon (Various - has summoned a variety of Shadows), Poison Mist, Anima Freeze, Old One, Stagnant Air, Power Charge**

This again bears a resemblance to a common variety of Shadow, alas it is a unique form of the Hermit Arcana. It appears as a giant leather book, with a symbol on the front of a somewhat demonic face in a pentagram. The word 'TETRAGRAMMATON' can be seen on this symbol. From observing it's behaviour, it can open itself to one of the pages to summon another Shadow to fight alongside it. The full range of Shadows it can summon is not yet known, however the pages can be damaged in a confrontation. If this occurs, any attempt to summon the Shadow on the page will instead release a peculiar air. Besides this, it attacks with poison, exhaustion and enervation. A moderate risk, yet if it were to run amok summoning allies, it would be considerably higher.

In the 1930's, there was an isolated yet well-meaning mythology enthusiast who yearned to build up his knowledge. So he started to purchase any books he could, learning of new faiths, monsters, gods and demons. Yet he disliked having to refer to multiple sources, and began his own work - a comprehensive guide to every deity in legend. To this end, he sought out other compendiums that were under high guard in a museum somewhere in New York. He had little talent as a thief, however, and he died whilst an escape route went awry. Any of the planned book he may have written is lost, and most likely no longer exists.

**10. Tempestuous Warlord  
**

**Arcana: Strength**

**Resistances: None  
**

**Weaknesses: None  
**

**Skills: Diarama, Tarukaja, Power Charge, Power Slash (Sword), Fatal End (Halberd), Black Spot (Lance), Mighty Swing (Axe)  
**

A vicious Shadow of the Strength Arcana, that styles itself after a knight in shining green armour. It bizarrely has four arms, each bearing a different weapon - a broadsword, a lance, a halberd and a battleaxe. Therefore, it primarily focuses on swinging these weapons around indiscriminately, yet it can heal itself if in dire circumstances. Due to this, it is a potentially high risk. Ordinary Ornatu Legion troops would struggle to cope with it attacking them with four different arms as well as healing its injuries.

Long ago, before even the union of the city, there was a legend of four knights who trained under a heroic, gallant master. Upon his death, each one of them vied to be just as brave, if not more so. Their competitive nature and selfishness almost drove them apart, until they one day realised they worked well as a team of four. And thus, they created their own banner featuring their favoured weapons. Despite this show of teamwork, they all eventually died at sea at the hands of nefarious attackers.

**11. Corrupt Chronicle  
**

**Arcana: Fortune**

**Resistances: None**

**Weaknesses: None**

**Skills: Depends on position of clock, ie:  
**

_Magician: Maragi_

_Priestess: Mabufu_

_Empress: Dia_

_Emperor: Bash_

_Hierophant: Mazio_

_Lovers: Patra_

_Chariot: Tarukaja_

_Justice: Tetrakarn_

_Hermit: Rakukaja_

_Strength: Cleave_

_Fortune: Magaru_

_Hanged: Sukukaja_

This Shadow is of the Fortune Arcana, and has materialised as a gigantic, moving clock. The hands on the clock resemble the arms of Shadows, whilst instead of numbers, it has contractions of the first 12 Major Arcana on it's clock face. It functions by moving the hands to entirely random positions, using skills that correspond to those hands, then moving them again. The attack pattern is listed above.

There once was a master clockmaker, who could create beautiful masterpieces. Some of his works are considered antiques, and many are forever on display in some of the world's finest museums. After his wife, his greatest fan, died, he devoted his life to perfecting the greatest and most elaborate clock ever built. Alas, he was growing old and feeble at this stage of his life. Just before it was finished, he passed away in his sleep. His assistants, as a mark of respect for the man who taught them everything, finished the clock and insisted it be on display in the clockmaker's shop.

**12. Macabre Rider  
**

**Arcana: Hanged Man**

**Resistances: None**

**Weaknesses: Ice, Wind**

**Skills: Zanma, Rakunda, Marakunda**

The Hanged Man of the Trauma Shadows, and also the rider of the Ixion Stallion. It is never seen apart from it's vehicle, and thus no knowledge on it's behaviour as an individual can be accurately obtained. It appears as a leather-clad rider, except with an eerie skeletal body and a dark hood. While it may be the rider of the Ixion Stallion, it appears to be the latter Shadow that controls movement. This may suggest that while the Rider is dependent on the Stallion to some level, the Stallion is free to do as it pleases. As for it's risk level and origin, consult the entry on the Ixion Stallion.

**13. Imprisoned Mummy  
**

**Arcana: Death**

**Resistances: Dark (Repel)**

**Weakness: Fire, Light (Presumed)**

**Skills: Mudoon, Megidola, Hell's Judgment, Brain Shake, Zanma**

This Shadow is unique among the Trauma Shadows in that it actually has its own mask, as no other Shadow discovered appears to be of the Death Arcana, although there are rumours of a 'Grim Reaper' from time to time. It is a mummy, over ten feet in height, with a frankly ghastly appearance. The bandages are covered in blood, and the 'skin' exposed beneath them appears to be black with red glowing veins. Bandages appear to have been ripped off the face, which mercifully is covered by the aforementioned mask. Also, it appears to have broken shackles on it's legs and arms, and several of it's bones appear dislocated. Any Shadow it comes into contact with flees upon sight, and therefore no combat information can be derived. From this, it is considered incredibly high risk, due to the level of fear it creates in its brethren. Yet it seems very fearful if a Shadow attempts to use Hama, resulting in extreme panic.

Again, this Shadow is unique in that no specific or even possible origin story can be found that would explain it's appearance. Yet as it is an embodiment of Death, perhaps it is merely a manifestation of that. Indeed, it may very well be born from the fear of death itself.

**Conclusion**

We will continue to monitor these 13 Shadows and ensure sufficient data is gathered regarding their future actions. Future tests may involve the Ornatu Legion, if permission is granted to utilise them.


End file.
